A Special Night
by dirtymind1001
Summary: Kim and Jack have been dating for three years, and Jack come home ready for some good sex. But, he has a surprise up his sleeve. I started this fic going one way and then completely turned it around, but I think it turned out good. WARNING: Rated M for heavy sexual content and pure smuttiness.


I knocked on the door to Kim and my two story house, and when she didn't answer, I let myself in. "Kim? Babe?" I called out, "Where are you, sexy sweetie?"

Kim and I have been dating for three years now. We are both 19, and deeply in love. We both attended Seaford College during the morning and studied with each other or had activities in the afternoon. Kim had gotten a full ride scholarship to college, and as a reward, her parents bought her a house. I moved in with her a few months after she got her house, because my parents offered to pay for my college if I moved out. I had taken Kim's virginity last year, and we fucked on a regular basis, sometimes even twice a day. I had just gotten back from helping Rudy teach at the dojo, which was my part time job. I knew Kim was home, and I was horny and ready for a good fuck.

"Kim?" I called again, "Where are you?"

"In here, baby!" Kim called, and I traced her voice to the kitchen. Dropping my stuff by the door and kicking off my shoes, I walked into the kitchen, froze, and popped a boner. "Shit." I muttered.

Kim stood in front of the fridge, putting some food away. But, she was only wearing a bright red lacy thong and one of my t-shirts tied up so I could see her beautiful and sexy ass. I immediately sidled up behind Kim and wrapped my arms around her so she could feel my hard cock against her butt, bringing my hands up to fondle her perfect breasts. Feeling up her torso, I realized that my shirt she was wearing was unbuttoned and she was not wearing a bra.

"God, Kim! What are you trying to do to me?!" I whispered huskily in her ear. I felt her shudder as my warm breath brushed her earlobe.

"What?" Kim asked innocently, "I just wanted to be comfortable!"

"Oh, I can make you comfortable," I told her. Closing the fridge, I quickly spun Kim around and slammed my lips onto hers, kissing her with passion. She immediately kissed back. I slipped my hand down to her ass and smacked it, causing her to gasp. Taking advantage of her open mouth, I stuck my tongue in. Lifting Kim up and letting her wrap her legs around me, I turned around and walked upstairs while continuing to kiss my damn sexy girlfriend. When we got to our room, I tossed Kim onto our bed and stripped my shirt off, then pounced on her.

"Damn, Kim!" I exclaimed, as I kissed her deeply on the lips and then all over her face and neck, "What in fucking hell are you trying to do to me? I'm already horny and I don't know if I can control myself with you being so sexy!"

Kim sat up and kissed my cheek gently. "It's ok, Jack." She whispered, "You know I love you and I love when you fuck me! Just take me in every way possible! It's a Friday and I am full of energy. Shit, I want you to fuck me all night long!"

When Kim said that, I just snapped. I crashed my lips forcefully onto hers, growling like a wolf. I kissed her senseless as I ground against her. Pulling away, I got up and pulled my jeans and boxers off as Kim did the same with her shirt and thong. I hopped back on top of her and started sucking on her perfect breasts.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kim moaned, "Jackkkkkkkkkk! I neeeeeeed you! NOW!" She screamed, and I immediately thrust my hard dick into her.

"Mmmmmmm! Shiiiiiiiiiiit! Kimmy, babe!" I groaned, "You're so tiiiiiight! I just love to stick my hard dick in your tight pussy and fuck you into oblivion!"

"Ooooooh, Jackk!" Kim cried as I pounded into her harshly, "You know I love when you speak dirty! Ohhhhhh! Faster! Harder! Deeper!"

"Ugh, Kim!" I moaned, "I-I'm gonna cum!" I exclaimed and then shot my cum into her. Kim soon followed and clenched her pussy around my dick. I pulled out of her and stood up.

"Ohhh, Jackie! Don't goooooooooo!" Kim whined.

"Don't worry, Kimmy," I told her, "I'll be back in just a second." I walked to our closet and grabbed three of Kim's silk scarves and a small box. I came back to our bed, where Kim was fingering herself, and set the box and scarves on the bedside table.

"Oh, Jack!" Kim whined, "I need your cock! Now!"

"Just one second, baby!" I told her. I showed her the scarves. "I want to try something new, Kim, but please trust me, ok?"

"Sure, Jack!" Kim smiled at me, and I lifted her hands above her head, tying them together and then attaching them to our headboard. I took the other scarf and tied it around her eyes. Reaching up, I gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm right here, baby, and I'm gonna do everything I possibly can to make this the best experience of your life, ok?" I told her. Climbing onto the bed, I leaned down and kissed my sexy girlfriend deeply, shoving my tongue into her mouth. I started kissing, licking, and nipping all the way down her neck, stopping at several of her sensitive spots and leaving a few hickeys. Kissing down her chest, I stopped and sucked on her beautiful boobs.

"You know you have the most amazing breasts in the world, right Kim?" I lovingly told her, and she smiled.

After sucking on her breasts and making her nipples stand erect, I kissed and licked down her torso, swirled my tongue around her belly button, and finally got to her center. I licked all around her core and then bit down directly on her clit.

"Shit! Jack!" Kim cried out.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked her.

"Mmmhmm!" Kim moaned. I licked and sucked all over her most sensitive areas, and then stuck my tongue into her pussy. God she tastes so good! Her inner walls clenched around me as I nuzzled her clit and she came, crying my name as she did.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, Jackkkkkkkkk!" Kim exclaimed, "That was sooooooo good! But can you please fuck me now?"

In response, I slammed my sick into her pussy once again, and I felt her climax immediately.

"Wow, that was fast," I told her as I rocked back and forth at a good strong pace.

"Sorry baby. You're just so damn amazing!"

"You don't have to be sorry, Kimmy." I said seriously. "Tonight, I am going to do whatever I can to make you feel like the princess you are!"

"Oh, Jack, you are such an amazing boyfriend!" Kim smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

I started to fuck her at a faster pace, and soon, we both climaxed again. Pulling out of her, I untied her hands.

"Damn, Jack, you are amazing!" Kim exclaimed, "Can I pleeeeease suck your cock now?" Kim loved to deep throat me, she had no gag reflex.

"Ok, one second baby," I told her. I stood up and turned around. Even though Kim had a blindfold on, I wanted to make sure that she didn't see what I was doing. I grabbed the box off the table and did something really quick. Sitting back down, I pecked Kim's cheek.

"Ok, baby." I told her, and brushed the tip of my cock up against her chin. She smiled and reached out like a baby grabbing for a lollypop. She grabbed my cock in her hands and then started to lick the tip.

"God, Kim!" I exclaimed when I felt her wrap her mouth around the tip. She started sucking and then moved her head up to take more of my cock in her mouth. I smiled, knowing she was getting close to my surprise. Kim kept taking more of my cock into her mouth, and then she stopped in surprise when she felt her nose brush up against something on my cock. She pulled off me.

"Jack?" Kim questioned uncertainly, "What is this?"

"Try and figure it out, baby," I told her.

Kim wrapped her hands around my cock and felt it. Grabbing my surprise, she felt around it and tugged on it gently. Suddenly, she paused and her mouth formed an "O". Whipping her hand up to her face, she yanked the blindfold off and gasped in surprise when she saw the 24-carat white gold diamond ring tied to to a ribbon which was tied on my cock. Quickly untying the bow on the ribbon, I grabbed the ring off my cock and knelt down on one knee, with her on the bed and me on the floor. Butt naked, breathing heavily, and drenched in cum and sweat, I looked at Kim and held the ring out.

"Kim, for the past three years, you have made me the happiest man in the world. I love you deeply with all my heart and never want to be separated from you. I would go to the ends of the earth and do whatever you want for you. You truly are the most important thing in my world and the love of my life. I love being with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kim Crawford, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Kim put her hand over her mouth and smiled as tears streamed from her eyes. Sitting back down on the bed, I gently kissed her tears away.

"Yes." Kim whispered, "Yes, Yes, YES!"

Smiling, I placed the ring on her finger and cradled her in my arms as she cried happily. "You know, I wanted to make this moment special," I told her, "And I couldn't think of anything more special than when we are together like this, totally devoted to each other and entwined as one."

Kim smiled up at me and I gently wiped away her tears of joy. "It is special, Jack. In fact, it's perfect."

Laying back on the bed with my fiancee in my arms, I kissed her deeply. "I love you, and I always will." I whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
